The present disclosure relates to a watch-type mobile terminal that may minimize power consumption.
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals depending on the mobility. The mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals depending on direct portability by a user.
Functions of the mobile terminals become diversified. For example, the functions include data and voice communication, picture capturing and video recording through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and image or video output to a display unit. Some terminals further include an electronic game play function or perform a multimedia player function. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signals providing visual content such as broadcasts and video or television programs.
Users mostly hold and use the mobile terminals by their hands and furthermore, the mobile terminals may be expanded to wearable devices which may be worn on their bodies. The wearable devices include a watch-type mobile terminal, a glass-type mobile terminal, a head mounted display (HMD), and so on.
Among others, the watch-type mobile terminal is formed by the adding of electronic, communication and multimedia functions to a watch which a human being always wear, and it seems that a big market is formed in the future because the watch-type mobile terminal does not provide antipathy to the human being.
Thus, research, development and commercialization of the watch-type mobile terminal are being actively conducted.
However, the watch-type mobile terminal needs to reinforce the UX aspect because it is still the initial step of commercialization. Also, since the watch-type mobile terminal has a size smaller than or equal to a typical watch, it needs to decrease power consumption due to a limitation in the battery capacity of the terminal having such a small size.